<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Lights by larklemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368651">Fairy Lights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larklemon/pseuds/larklemon'>larklemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Swimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26368651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larklemon/pseuds/larklemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just a fluff piece between two characters I love. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy Lights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was barely dawn when Chris knocked on the door of the Ares cabin. That is to say when he took a very long stick and rapped on the door. He had learned the hard way the first time he had tried to walk up to the Ares door that it was a terrible idea. He had thought that being a son of Hermes would have allowed him some measure of being stealthy, but no such luck. “One second!” Yelled Clarisse from inside the cabin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your time,” called Chris, smiling as he bounced on his toes in an attempt to stay warm. He treasured these moments together, the ones before the camp was awake, and Clarisse would let her shield down just a little. He looked up as she swung the cabin door open and stepped out, meeting his eyes with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Long time, no see, stranger,” she smirked, skipping down the stairs with her hands in her pockets. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had trouble getting out of bed,” admitted Chris, his breath causing small puffs of cold air to form. “Winters coming.” Clarisse let out a small chuckle, shoving him with one of her shoulders. One of their first dates after the latest war had been to binge-watch Game of Thrones, taking turns throwing popcorn at the screen and exchanging gentle kisses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” she said, inching closer to Chris as they walked before slipping her hand in his. As usual, he pretended not to notice. It was getting easier to tell with her. It had taken a few months, almost five, before he could start to read her. She was so rough, so mean, to everyone around her. And with good reason, too. Her father and his children didn’t take kindly to those who didn’t fit the mold of ideal Ares children. So she was tough to those that she liked, and made sure to be one of the best sword wielders in camp. She had been a bully when she was younger, not that she would ever say it out loud. So much anger, fear, and hurt only had so many outlets when the God of War is your father. But she was better now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan for this fine morning?” Asked Chris, trying to keep up with her quick pace. “Where the gods are you taking us?” He laughed, a small carefree thing that Clarisse couldn’t help but pause and appreciate. It had been a long road after Chris had come out of the maze, but he was thousands of miles from where he had been. The wars had only made them grow closer, and she was happy she could have these moments. She pulled him down for a kiss, his protests dying down. They stood for a moment, enjoying each others steady presence before Clarisse pulled away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on!” She shouted, breaking into a sprint. Chris huffed in amusement before following behind. Clarisse disappeared past the tree line, and he slowed to a jog and pushed branches out of his face. When he stepped through, he had to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When...when did you do all this?” He spun in a slow circle. They were in a small cove, hidden by rock formations on either side. A small tent was on the sandy beach leading to the lake, surrounded by twinkle lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came down last night, and I asked a few of the dryads to keep an eye on it for me. Happy anniversary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is absolutely amazing, babe. I can’t believe you did all this for us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s go swimming!” She pulled off her camp shirt and shorts and ran into the water, the reflection of the moon rippling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clarisse, we have like, twenty minutes, tops, before Apollo cabin is awake.” She only laughed, throwing her head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chicken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chris was in the water before she could even finish the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a bit of swimming and kissing, they headed back to the beach. “I also have a surprise for you,” said Chris as they lay in the open tent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Said Clarisse, trying not to sound excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Close your eyes?” She sighed dramatically but complied, a small grin on her face. She felt rather than saw Chris move and waited for him to tell her she could look. “Okay,” he said, sounding nervous. Clarrise opened her eye and couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. Chris knelt before her, a simple silver band clutched between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have, without a doubt, been the rock in my life that has kept me steady amidst the storm. You have faced down more than one kind of monster with me, and I would be honored if you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me. I know we’re young, but each day is a gift, not a guarantee. Clarisse La Rue, will you marry me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clarisse sat frozen, still trying to comprehend what was happening. Her brain numbly registered Chris as he spoke, but it was his earnest look as he asked the four magic words that snapped her out of it. “Yes,” she said, trying to sound calm. “I’ll marry your dumbass.” Chris grinned, and after a moment of hesitation slipped the ring on her finger. Clarisse punched him in the shoulder, grinning just as hard, and the two of them fell back into the tent. Both lay there, content to simply enjoy the presence of each other. "You have to tell my dad, by the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>